


Denial Can't Help You Now

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blackmail, Cuddling, Denial, Domestic Violence, Dopplrganger, Falling In Love, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Potter Next Generation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Shame, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want James because he wasn't allowed to want James.</p>
<p>Having a boyfriend who is your forbidden brothers' Doppelganger is the next best thing right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial Can't Help You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

I don't know when exactly it was that I fell for my brother. I had always admired him as a kid; he was my idol. My perfect Quidditch Star brother. I loved him. Everybody loved him. He was everything a man ought to be - funny, smart, talented, handsome, confident and kind. It was when everyone else was looking at him that I noticed I was looking at him too.

It was the little things at first. He would smile at me and I would forget what I was saying. When he sat at the desk in front of me studying? I would sit and watch the way his muscles played and shifted across his shoulders when he moved - sometimes for hours.   
I finally had to admit to myself that there was something wrong when I would brush up against him in the kitchen while reaching for something only to realise that I had had plenty of room, that I had done it on purpose.

Somewhere around 5th year I started fantasizing about him. I would imagine that it was his hand wrapped around my cock as I came. It freaked me out at first. Even though it was something I had always felt, I was never quite aware of it until then. Once the realization hit I felt sick. Disgusted. I did everything I could to try and overcome it. I started sleeping around with the girls at school to distract myself, and when that I didn't work I tried sleeping with all the boys too.  
Before too long I had started to make a reputation for myself but I didn't care. If anything, I encouraged it. Better for them to believe that I was a manwhore than for them to know the truth. That I slept my way through Hogwarts hoping to find someone, _anyone_ , that would turn me on more than the idea of my own brother; but I never did.

I continued to try after I finished school. Nearly all of my conquests looked similar to him - all of them were tan with chestnut hair or warm brown eyes, but they all turned out to simply be people with which to sate a need that could never truly be sated. So I buried the truth. Pretended I didn't feel the things I felt so that nobody would ever know.

 So that nobody would ever find out that I, Albus Severus Potter, wanted to fuck my brother.

 


End file.
